RyansWorld: PlayStation 5
Special Note: Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. PlayStation 5 (PS5) is a videogame platform developed by Sony Computer Entertainment as the successor of the PlayStation 4. Released in 2020, it is not a console like its predecessors, but a paid online multimedia service (used primarily for gaming) that can be accessed by PCs or smart TVs. During the first four years of production, the PlayStation 5 will contain lead parts that should not be consumed by infants and small children. When the world's lead supply runs dry by the summer of 2024, all PlayStation 5 machines made after November 1, 2024 will be completely lead-free. The Angry Video Game Nerd will spend the last five years of his life reviewing games for the PlayStation 5 before being killed by a drunk driving accident in the year 2024. People who comment on YouTube videos would scorn the way that he "harshly criticized" the 3D platforming games of the PlayStation 5 while glorifying the sports games, role-playing video games and first-person shooters that the PlayStation 5 had to offer between 2020 and 2028. While the Great Recession would end by the year 2020, department stores had a hard time selling consoles at first because people were still playing the bulk of the PlayStation 4 video games. Wal-Mart came up with this promotion where a player took his favorite PS4 game to the store and compared to a closely related PS5 launch title game. If he liked the launch title game better, he was automatically entered in a contest where he could win the PlayStation 5, the launch title game that he played and a 10% down payment towards his first purchase of a PlayStation 5 video game. Summary The only "accessory" for the PS5 is its controller, the Dualshock 5, which is considered a better way to perform certain actions in games, althought it isn't strictly necessary, considering that there is a wide variety of controllers compatible to the PS5. Photo-realistic graphics, realistic sports action, and realistic physics will dominate the lineup of PlayStation 5 video games. There will also be virtual girlfriend games, games that allow players to virtually drive in their own neighborhoods, a program that allows the player to surf the Internet, and another program to allow him to start a free blog that can be read on the Internet from a PlayStation 5 or a personal computer. The best highlights from gaming sessions are automatically sent to the person's Facebook wall (if he has one); where all of his Facebook friends can choose to "like" it. Some of the more kid-friendly games for the PlayStation 5 could be previews at any participating McDonald's restaurant between 2020 and 2024; when Sony withdrew their promotion from McDonald's in favor of Facebook Nintendo's Oculus VR. This modern web service consists in a portal directly connected to the PlayStation Network (PSN) where users can download numerous titles directly from their official sources, besides talking and interacting in several ways. Examples of top-selling games from 2020 include Saints Row VIII, Grand Theft Auto X and Euro Truck Simulator 4. Due to people demanding more sophisticated video games, 33% of PlayStation 5 games will have main characters who are black females with super looks, preferably Jewish or Muslim, who speak English and Spanish. They can play games with photo-realistic graphics and highly-designed gameplay and also enter the PlayStation Tunnel (PST), a backward system that allows users to play any game from the four past generations: 1, 2, 3, and 4. For a nominal monthly fee, players can also opt themselves into the Sega Tunnel (ST), a backwards system that allows players to play these following systems: Sega Master System, Sega Genesis/Mega Drive, Sega Game Gear, Sega CD, Sega 32X and Sega Dreamcast. Downloaded games will be region-free; Japanese players can download North American games and North Americans can download Japanese games. Gamers can also choose to omit the in-game music soundtrack in favor of Internet radio stations from around the world. More than 30 genres are used including news, weather and world beat music. In 2022, Sony launches an acessory designed to play with the Virtual Reality (VR) feature, that direcly connects the play to the world he is inserted in through special glasses and other body implements. The intended audience for PlayStation 5 advertisements will be divided into four different demographics: teenage males, males over 35, sports fanatics and "hardcore" Facebook gamers. By 2027, annual tournaments are set up in Los Angeles and New York where the winner goes to Sony Headquarters to challenge Japan's greatest video gamer in a $10,000,000 grand finale match. Sadly, the PlayStation 6 was released on December 2029; the PS5 was all but forgotten by August 2032. Possible South Park video game South Park nostalgia will also run high during the "Roaring 2020s"; resulting in a South Park game that takes the most "beloved" adult cartoon series of the 1990s/2000s/early 2010s and places them in the current day (2024). This time Cartman and gang are 38 years old and they sing "Kyle's Daughter is a Brat." The game will be rated "T for Teen" by the Entertainment Software Ratings Board and dilute some of its more mature content in order to prevent a re-enactment of the South Park Scandal of 2017 which caused the television series to be cancelled and all South Park merchandise to be banned in Colorado. The South Park Scandal of 2017 would also provide a valid pretext for Congress to pass the Better Entertainment Act of 2018. Violence in the media has become a commonplace affair. Does television violence result in more aggressive or deviant behavior' Is such behavior likely to lead to criminal behavior' Recent studies have indicated that even the most seemingly benign programs on television, such as cartoons, are filled with violence. Violence in the media influences human behavior in a negative manner. Hundreds of studies have been conducted in recent years evaluating the effects of violence in the media. The results are at best, daunting and somewhat alarming. Some have raised enough question about the effects of media violence to cause researchers to claim the results are inconclusive. However others prove strongly enough that media violence can lead to criminal behavior, and many sociologists have concluded that violence in television media impacts viewers in a negative manner. Television violence impacts youths and adolescents much more frequently than it impact adults. Human behavior is the product of internal influences, such as a person's biological pre-disposition or genetic make-up, as well as external factors such as the environment. Final Fantasy XXX Role-playing game fans will gravitate towards the continuing saga of the Final Fantasy series, which will receive a boost from the PlayStation 5 as the game finally receives many updates from its predecessors on the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4. The first Final Fantasy game released for the PlayStation 5 would most likely be Final Fantasy XXX. Taking place during the Great Depression (1930s) on our planet Earth, Final Fantasy XXX will feature a teenage runaway who runs away from his farm in northeastern Arkansas to become a columunist who fights the Illuminati in his spare time. The combat scenes (especially with the final boss) will play out like the war scene on The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. This game was developed by Square Enix and was published by Google Games under license from Square Enix. Would you use the PlayStation 5? For everything For online games only For offline games only For movies, music and photos only I would never use the PlayStation 5 Category:RyansWorld Category:Post rock generation Category:PlayStation